Ezrias Adventure to a Real Life
by ezriaismybabyforever
Summary: Ezria is here and in the story 'Ezrias Adventure to a Real Life' you will get to experience what they will be doing with their lives along the way. Enjoy!
1. Status Update

**Chapter 1**

ARIA'S POV

I was thinking all day about Ezra and how in just a couple of months I would be out of high school and we could freely have an open relationship and go places other then is apartment. Don't get me wrong I love his apartment there are some great memories in there but, I wasnt to go out and get coffee with him and hold his hand and not have to go to Philidelphia to do so. Anyways, Ezra and I are going to Philidelphia tonight to grab some dinner and go to the art museum. He mentioned there was going to be a suprise at the end of the night but im not quite what that means. I guess i'm gonna have to wait and see.

EZRA'S POV

Aria and me are finally going to have a night out without us having to worry about who is going to see us. We have done this before but later in the week Aria was told that her parents were there the same night. Aria checked to see what her parents are doing tonight of course and they are just staying home so we have nothing to worry about. She doesn't exactly know where I am taking her at the end of the night but I told her it's not back to my little apartment. I am so excited to take her here and maybe we will have a night of fun. I can't believe at the end of this year we can be open finally about our relationship. We have told Arias parents and it took them a while to come around especially Byron. They still don't really want us to hang out until after Aria is out of High School but I can't wait that long and neither can Aria. That's why we still have to keep it a secret from her parents in a way. Tonight is just going to be pefect.

**Hey everyone! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter- status update and I plan to make this story long so yeah! Reviews would be awesome! Thanks!**


	2. The Night

**Chapter 2**

PREVIOUSLY-

_I can't believe at the end of this year we can be open finally about our relationship. We have told Arias parents and it took them a while to come around especially Byron. They still don't really want us to hang out until after Aria is out of High School but I can't wait that long and neither can Aria. That's why we still have to keep it a secret from her parents in a way. Tonight is just going to be pefect._

ARIA'S POV

It is the end of the night and I finally get to find out what Ezra has been up too. We drove at least 45 minutes into the woods to get there and we finally stopped at a cute little cabin.

"Here we are."

"Ezra, it's so... so cute! Why haven't you brought me here before?"

"Because, I saved it for the night."

"Thank you. I love you."

He held my hand and led me inside and I looked around at all the things and just knew tonight was going to be perfect. He told me where to put my things and told me where the water bottles were in case I got thirsty.

"Aria do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes. That would be great."

I love watching movies with him because we always cuddle and I love to cuddle with him. He makes me feel so safe and protected. I knew the night would be perfect.

EZRA'S POV

We finally got there and she loves the cabin. We are watching _'The Notebook' _since it is one of her favorites. I made the popcorn and by the time I got over there her beautiful little eyes were closed. I decided to sit and watch the movie anyway in case she woke up. I kissed her forehead as I sat down next to her and grabbed her little hand that is two times smaller than mine. The movie ended and I picked her up and brought her to the bed. As I set her down she woke up.

"Oh my gosh Ezra, is the movie over? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep and-"

"Aria it's fine."

"No, no it's not. You brought me here for a reason and I ruined-"

"You didn't ruin it okay?"

By this point I was cupping her face in my hands. I didn't want her to feel as if she ruined it cause she didn't. The night didn't go exactly as planned but I was completely fine with that. I felt like things were about to get better anyways.

ARIA'S POV

I had ruined the whole night. This was suppose to be special and of course I had to go and fall asleep on him. He said it was okay and he started kissing me. We crawled into the bed and we fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

**Hey guys so I hope you like chapter 2- The Night. Chapter 3 coming soon! So what do think Ezra and Aria are gonna do? Do you think things will get heated? Let me know! I really would like reviews as well! Positive, Negative, Neutral, whatever you think because all of them will help me become a better writer! Thanks!**


	3. The Next Day

**Chapter 3**

PREVIOUSLY-

_I had ruined the whole night. This was suppose to be special and of course I had to go and fall asleep on him. He said it was okay and he started kissing me. We crawled into the bed and we fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me._

EZRA'S POV

I woke up with her wrapped in my arms and her hand holding mine. I kissed her forehead and got out of bed. It suprisingly didn't wake her up because she is such a light sleeper. I started making eggs and bacon so when she woke up breakfast would be ready.

ARIA'S POV

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. My favorite! Ezra knows me so well. I walked uo quietly and put my arms around his waist.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning Prince Charming."

We kissed and it made me feel so happy to wake up with him. The one person I have ever really loved in my life was there with me. I love him so much.

"Can we try this again tonight, you know without me falling asleep."

I giggled a little and so did he.

"Of course we can. I want it to be like this every night."

"Only two more months till I graduate and we can do this every night."

We kissed again and he picked me up and set me on the counter. I wanted to go farther but, I wanted to wait till tonight.

EZRA'S POV

I keep thinking how we will get to do this again tonight. She still feels horrible for falling asleep but I made it clear to her that it was fine and we could restart tonight. We ate breakfast and sat down to watch a movie. We cuddled up on the couch like always and ended up both falling asleep. Luckily we woke up in time for tonight.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter 3- The Next Day! Chapter 4 will be out very soon! I made this chapter a bit shorter because the next one is going to be very long so yeah! Thanks and thank you for the very sweet reviews you have been leaving me! So sweet! Thanks! 3**

**{WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT INTENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 13!} **


	4. Special Night

**{WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT}**

**Chapter 4**

PREVIOUSLY-

_We cuddled up on the couch like always and ended up both falling asleep. Luckily we woke up in time for tonight._

ARIA'S POV

We both fell asleep during the movie but woke up in time for the special night Ezra planned out for us last night that I ruined... Of course. We woke up around three so I think it'sokay that we took a little nap. Ezra got up and started cooking. I walked over and sat down on the counter and we just talked and talked. I could talk to him all day long.

EZRA'S POV

It was around five now and we started eating dinner that I had made for me and this beautiful girl infront of me that I get to call mine.

"Ezra, It's almost been a year since we have been together."

"I know. Why do you think I brought you here this weekend?"

Just as she was about to answer b-26 came on. Our song.

"This was the first song we heard together."

"Aria, I love you so much and I want this night to be special."

I went over and picked her tiny body up and started making out with her. I took her to the un-made bed that was slept in the night before and laid her down on her back to where I was on top of her. She started un buttoning my shirt and I slipped her shirt of as she took over control and rolled us over.

ARIA'S POV

Finally it was the night I had sex for the first time with the love of my life. He slipped my shirt off and I rolled over on top to get in control over him. I leaned down to kiss him even more and I felt like I was on cloud nine. He pulled down the sweatpants I had been wearing to reveal me only in my bra and underwear. I pulled down his pants to wear he was only in his boxers. He rolled us back over to where he was in control.

EZRA'S POV

I finally got it to where she was just in her bra and underwear and I couldn't believe my baby girl and I were finally getting the opportunity to have sex. I didn't want to go to fast and I wanted to wait to get her permission before I could go any further.

"Are you sure?"

"Ezra, I love you. I'm sure."

I got her bra off and underwear off and looked at the beautiful sight I saw in front of me.

"I have never seen anybody more beautiful than you Aria Montgomery."

ARIA'S POV

I was exposed to my boyfriend of almost a year now and he is the only one I have ever exposed it too. I went ahead and pulled down his boxers and we both finally saw the whole of us. I knew Ezra would be with me for the rest of my life and I love him so much and I'm happy I get to lose it to him.

...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm happy you were the one who took it from me. I want you to be the one and only Ezra Fitz."

"Aria, you don't even need to worry about that. You know you are my one and only."

Having sex was the best thing that has happened to me in a while, expecially since it was with the one I loved.

EZRA'S POV

I am so confidential that I was her first and hopefully I will be her last too. I want to be with her forever. She makes me the happiest man on earth.

"How did I get so lucky to be with the most beautiful girl on earth?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad i'm with you right now. You know it's exactly what I needed."

"Aria, I want to give you something. I was waiting for the right moment and I tink now would be appropriate."

I slipped on my boxers so it wouldn't be awkward with me walking around butt naked.

"I got this for you when I went to Georgia a couple of weeks ago. I hope you like it."

ARIA'S POV

I unwrapped the beautiful metalic wrapping paper he wrapped around the small box and opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace in the box.

"Do you like it?"

"Ezra, I more than like it, I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Do you want me to put it on you?"

I nodded my head as I was stunned by the rock in front of me. It then hit me on how much this was if it was real and I had to ask if it was real.

"Is this a real diamond?"

"Yes it is."

"Ezra this must have been so expensive."

I looked at him with a ' you didn't have to do this' face. He noticed and knew the look and said:

"Yes I did."

**Okay everyone, thoughts on this chapter? I have been working on it for the past two hours and finally came to a conclusion of loving this way of how I wrote it. So please leave reviews! Thanks for everyone who has been leavng reviews! Means alot! Thanks 3**


End file.
